Furcht, Hass und Liebe
by Sierra01
Summary: Ein Jedi darf weder Angst, noch Zorn, noch Liebe kennen. Doch nicht erst Anakin gerät in Konflikt mit dieser Regel, sondern vor ihm schon sein Meister Obi-Wan.
1. Kap 1

Autorin: Sierra

Disclaimer: Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen gehören alle handelnden Figuren George Lucas.

Pairing: Obi-Wan/Sabé

Anmerkung: Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben, um für diese Story zu recherchieren – sollte sie dennoch in einigen Einzelheiten vom Lucas-Universum abweichen, so mögen die Fans mir verzeihen! ;)

**Kapitel 1**

Endlos erstreckte sich die kahle, staubige Wüste Tatooines in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Eine gähnende Leere soweit das Auge reichte. Während Obi-Wan den Blick wachsam über die Landschaft schweifen ließ, in der es außer einem Paar fliegender Insekten ja doch nichts weiter zu sehen gab, entstand nach und nach das Gefühl in ihm, als hätte sich die gesamte Trostlosigkeit des Planeten nach langen Nächten der Beobachtung letztendlich auf ihn selbst übertragen. Er spürte sie in den Händen, in den Schultern, den Beinen und nicht zuletzt in der Brust, wo sie ihn traf wie ein stechender Schwerthieb. Selbst auf seinen Raumschifflügen, bei denen er vom tödlichen Vakuum des Weltraums umgeben war, hatte er nie zuvor diese Leere empfunden. Und von jedem Moment an erfüllte sie ihn mehr mit Angst.

Das summende Empfangssignal der Com ließ ihn jäh aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Er drückte den Annahmeknopf. Unverzüglich erklang Qui-Gons Stimme aus der Sprechanlage.

„Obi-Wan! Gibt es irgendetwas von Wert an Bord, irgendetwas, das wir eintauschen könnten?"

Verwirrt strich sich der junge Padawan über die Augen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Qui-Gon ihn zu solch später Zeit noch kontaktieren würde. Geistesabwesend schüttelte er den Kopf, wobei er vergaß, dass die Com-Verbindung zwischen ihnen nur Audio war.

„Obi-Wan!" Die Stimme seines Meisters klang ungeduldig.

Abrupt erwachte der jüngere Jedi aus seiner Starre.

„Nein Meister, ich denke nicht, dass wir noch irgendetwas besitzen. Nichts, das für die Leute hier draußen von großem Wert sein könnte."

Scheinbar enttäuscht ließ Qui-Gon paar Augenblicke verstreichen, doch dann hakte er erneut nach. „Bist du dir sicher, Obi-Wan? Hör zu, es ist wirklich wichtig."

Widerwillig fing sein Schüler an nachzudenken. Das einzig Wertvolle, das sie besaßen, war der Raumgleiter der Königin. Doch diesen hatte Qui-Gon zu seiner eigenen Bestürzung bereits als Wetteinsatz für das morgige Rennen verschleudert. Nicht, dass Obi-Wan den Intuitionen seines Meisters nicht vertraut hätte ... Qui-Gon hatte schon oft ein sicheres Gespür für den Lauf der Dinge bewiesen. Doch beim Gedanken daran, dass sie ohne ihr Schiff praktisch auf diesem kargen Planeten festsitzen würden, fühlte sich der junge Jedi schon ein wenig unbehaglich. Er überlegte weiter.

Republikanische Credits, die einzige Art von Währung, die sie mit sich führten, wurden von den Händlern Mos Espas bei ihren Wettspielchen nicht akzeptiert. Sie wollten Wertgegenstände sehen, etwas anderes schien auf diesem Planeten nutzlos. Die Garderobe der Königin vielleicht ...? Ihre atemberaubende Kleidung hatte ihn schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung fasziniert. Noch dazu, wie sie sich darin bewegte ...

„Obi-Wan? Gibt es noch irgendetwas an Bord, das wir eintauschen könnten!"

Der jüngere Jedi wurde rot. In diesem Moment war er zusehends dankbar für die bloße Audio-Verbindung.

„Nein, Meister ... ich muss bedauern. Doch offenbar sind wir in den Augen Tatooines nichts weiter als arme Gestrandete, und das ohne jeglichen Besitz."

Vom anderen Ende der Leitung kam ein entnervtes Stöhnen. „Na schön. Wie es aussieht, befinden wir uns tatsächlich in einem enormen Nachteil. Die Menschen hier leben von nichts anderem als von ihren Glücksspielen ... aber allem Anschein nach können wir die fehlenden Ersatzteile für unser Schiff ohne Wetteinsatz vergessen."

Obi-Wan glaubte, Verbitterung in der Stimme seines Meisters zu vernehmen. Instinktiv setzte er zu einem Widerspruch an.

„Qui-Gon, Ihr habt unser Schiff doch bereits diesem Händler namens Watto in Aussicht gestellt. Ist es ihm als Wetteinsatz etwa nicht ausreichend genug?"

Es gab eine lange Pause. Misstrauisch beäugte Obi-Wan die schimmernde Anzeige, auf der es nach wie vor in regelmäßigen Abständen rot aufleuchtete. Der ältere Jedi war also noch immer auf Empfang.

Schließlich ergriff Qui-Gon wieder das Wort. Seine Stimme klang nun jedoch verändert; beinahe verlegen, erkannte sein Schüler.

„Hör zu, Obi-Wan, es ist so ... es gibt da noch eine andere Sache, für die es Wert ist, ein Risiko einzugehen. Frag jetzt nicht, worum es geht. Ich werde dir alles später erklären. Die Königin braucht vorerst nichts davon zu erfahren, hast du verstanden?"

Verwirrt nickte Obi-Wan mit dem Kopf.

„Hast du verstanden?"

„Ja, Meister ..." Der junge Padawan fühlte sich mit einem Mal vollkommen vor den Kopf gestoßen. Seit wann hatte Qui-Gon Geheimnisse vor ihm? Bislang hatte er ihn doch ausnahmslos in jeden seiner Pläne, und schienen sie noch so absurd zu sein, eingeweiht. Und nun wollte er nicht einmal der Königin etwas davon mitteilen. Was war nur los mit Qui-Gon?

„Wir bleiben weiterhin in Verbindung", erklang es erneut aus der Com. Die Stimme seines Meisters klang nun etwas ruhiger. „Halte dich bereit, und überwache weiterhin die Sensoren nach jedem vorbei fliegenden Schiff. Ich werde dich morgen wieder kontaktieren."

Ehe Obi-Wan etwas erwidern konnte, hatte der ältere Jedi bereits die Verbindung gekappt. _Schöne Aussichten!_ Als ob es nicht schon gereicht hätte, dass er auf diesem öden Planeten gestrandet war – nun begann auch noch sein Meister, sich ihm gegenüber vollkommen abwesend zu verhalten.

Seit Obi-Wan sich erinnern konnte, war Qui-Gon sein engster Vertrauter gewesen. Er war kaum vier Jahre alt, als er von seiner Familie getrennt worden und zwecks seiner Jedi-Ausbildung von Planet zu Planet gereist war; ständig darauf bedacht, zu lernen und sich mit der Macht vertraut zu machen. Im Prinzip besaß er kaum noch Erinnerungen an seinen echten Vater ... mit der Zeit hatte sein Jedi-Meister mehr und mehr dessen Platz eingenommen. Und gerade jetzt hätte er es dringend gebraucht, mit ihm über seine Gefühle zu sprechen.

Seine Gefühle ... wie oft schon hatten sie ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Immer dann, wenn er sich bereits in der Gewissheit gewogen hatte, sie endlich kontrollieren zu können, waren sie stärker denn je auf ihn eingeströmt und hatten ihm den Verstand vernebelt.

So wie jetzt.

Es war nicht der fremde Planet, der Schuld an seiner Einsamkeit trug, das war dem jungen Padawan klar. Eher das Umgekehrte war der Fall: Die Wüste Tatooines spiegelte mit all ihrer Trostlosigkeit die Gefühle wider, die schon seit geraumer Zeit in ihm rebellierten, und nur durch sie drangen sie nun vollständig an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins.

Vielleicht war es auch schlichtweg die unmittelbare Anwesenheit einer Frau – der Königin – die ihn an all die Sehnsüchte seines Jedi-Daseins erinnerten? _Blödsinn! _Im Laufe der vergangenen Jahre war er einer Vielzahl von Frauen begegnet, und keine von ihnen hatte ähnliche Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst wie _sie!_

Der junge Jedi zwang sich, wie ihm geheißen die Sensoren nach vorbei fliegenden Schiffen zu scannen. Seine Finger huschten über die Konsolen, die im spärlichen Licht des Cockpits silbern schimmerten. Er blickte auf die Anzeigetafel – nichts. Der Planetenorbit war so leer wie die blank gefegte Wüste, die ihn umgab.

Beinah enttäuscht ließ sich Obi-Wan in das Polster seines Sitzes zurücksinken. Er ließ einige Minuten verstreichen, doch da er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, probierte er es schließlich erneut.

Wie beim vorigen Mal besagten die Anzeigen, dass weder die Handelsföderation, noch irgendjemand anderes im Begriff war, Kurs auf den innersten Planeten ihres Sonnensystems zu nehmen.

_Was solls. Doppelt gecheckt hält besser!_

Diesen Rat hatte er zum ersten Mal aus dem Mund seines Fluglehrers Fawcett gehört, dem damaligen Leiter des Jedi-Ausbildungscamps auf Alderaan. Der fünfzehnjährige Obi-Wan war einer der wenigen Menschen gewesen, die an seinem Kurs teilgenommen hatten. Außer ihm hatte es nur noch zwei weitere menschliche junge Padawane gegeben: Andrew Myers, ein hoch gewachsener Blonder mit einem außerordentlichen Geschick für Raumfahrtechnik, und eine junge Frau: Thila.

Obi-Wan musste unwillkürlich lächeln bei dem Gedanken. Eine Welle der Erinnerung schwappte über ihm zusammen, brachte Gefühle mit sich, die der Jedi schon längst vergessen oder verdrängt zu haben glaubte; und noch ehe er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, fühlte er sich zusehends in die Zeit zurückversetzt, in der er das heiße und zugleich schmerzende Gefühl der Liebe zum ersten Mal in seinem jungen Leben erfahren hatte.

oOo

Thila war kaum ein Jahr älter als er selbst. Sie stammte von einem weit abgelegenen Quadranten, hatte aber, genau wie Obi-Wan, ihre Heimat schon sehr lange nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Vielleicht war es dieses Gefühl der Einsamkeit, der vollkommenen Isolation, dass diese seltsam vertraute Bindung zwischen ihnen beiden geschaffen hatte?

Obi-Wan erinnerte sich amüsiert an seine damals kläglich unbeholfenen Versuche, sie nach der Flugstunde auf einen gemeinsamen Drink einzuladen. Seine Gefühle verwirrten ihn damals stärker als je zuvor. Natürlich wusste er, dass den jungen Padawanen jeglicher Kontakt zum anderen Geschlecht verboten war, sei es nun ein einfacher Kuss oder gar sehr viel intimere Aktivitäten, was dem unschuldigen Obi-Wan jedoch gar nicht erst in den Sinn kam. Tatsächlich verfolgte er bei seiner schüchternen Einladung kein anderes Interesse, als unter den spärlich vorhandenen Menschen seines Alters ein paar Freundschaften zu knüpfen. Die Absicht, eine der Vorschriften zu verletzen, war dem eifrigen Padawan vollkommen fremd; und im Nachhinein vermochte er auch nicht mehr zu sagen, wie die Situation derart hatte eskalieren können.

Zunächst hatte er auch gar nicht besonders viel Erfolg. Thila lachte bloß über sein Angebot und faselte irgendetwas von Vorlesungen über Hyperantrieb und interstellare Raumgleiter, die sie am Abend keinesfalls verpassen wollte. Ihre grünen Augen blitzten dabei jedoch wie bei einer kleinen Perootu-Katze, und augenblicklich spielten sämtliche Sinne und Körperteile Obi-Wans verrückt.

Wow ...

Er war der festen Überzeugung, noch nie zuvor ein solch bezauberndes Wesen wie sie gesehen zu haben, weder auf Alderan noch in der gesamten Galaxis.

Inmitten seiner entflammten Verliebtheit registrierte er zunächst kaum, dass ihm die hübsche Schülerin einen satten Korb erteilt hatte. Kurz darauf ertönte der Gong, der alle Schüler zur nächsten praktischen Einheit in den Hangar rief, und sie mussten sich unverzüglich auf den Weg machen. Obi-Wan bekam von dieser Stunde nicht besonders viel mit. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Thila, die wieder einmal das herausragende Lob des strengen Fawcett einholte.

„Seht euch diese Schülerin an, junge Padawane! Sie hat das unverzichtbare Talent, Intuition mit logischem Denkvermögen zu vereinen!"

Von logischem Denkvermögen konnte Obi-Wan bei der jungen Frau jedoch nicht das Geringste feststellen. Er war selbstverständlich nicht der Einzige, der sein Glück bei ihr versuchte. Eifersüchtig bekam der junge Jedi mit, wie Gradwin, ein ausgesprochen widerwärtiger Toydarianer, in einer der Pausen schleimige Annäherungsversuche bei der jungen Menschenfrau unternahm. Lüstern glitt sein fetter Arm über eins ihrer Beine, und einen Moment lang war Obi-Wan versucht, diesem Schleimbeutel eine Lektion in Sachen Laserschwertduell zu erteilen. Doch allem Anschein nach hatte Thila seine Hilfe nicht nötig. Es gab einen heftigen Knall, ungefähr so, als wenn eine harte Faust auf glitschige Muja-Fruchtgrütze schlägt. Sekunden später sprang der arme Gradwin mit einem qualvollen Schmerzensschrei zur Seite und lief hinterher Tage lang mit einem blauen Auge herum. Die Krönung des Ganzen war, dass er auch noch stolz behauptete, es hätte sich lediglich um ein tollkühnes Flugmanöver gehandelt, bei dem er – an sich kaum der Rede wert – ein paar mickrige Schrammen abbekommen hätte ... _Eingebildeter Idiot!_

Doch auch die anderen Flugschüler ließen es an Freundschaftsangeboten und (erfolglosen) Flirtversuchen in Sachen Thila nicht mangeln. Sogar Myers, das blonde Technikergenie, ging ein oder zwei Mal mit ihr aus; eine Hinterhältigkeit, für die Obi-Wan insgeheim schon tollkühnste Rachegelüste gegen ihn hegte. Doch dieser Flirt war glücklicherweise nur von kurzer Dauer. Als nämlich Thilas Abschlussnoten schlechter ausfielen als erwartet, gab sie kurzerhand ihrem zeitraubenden Flirt mit Myers die Schuld daran und würdigte ihn von da an keines Blickes mehr. Ja, sie war in der Tat eine ehrgeizige Schülerin. Doch in dieser Eigenschaft unterschied sie sich kaum von Obi-Wan.


	2. Kap 2

**Kapitel 2**

Die silbernen Metalltüren des Cockpits öffneten sich mit einem leisen Zischen. Helles Licht fiel durch den Korridor herein, und Obi-Wan hob blinzelnd die Augen. Er musste wohl eingenickt sein.

Undeutlich erkannte er vor sich die Silhouette einer schlanken Frau, die unbeweglich im Türrahmen stand und ihn anblickte – was für warme, braune Augen! Sie trug ein fließendes Gewand aus üppiger violetter Seide, und um ihren Kopf wand sich ein fliederfarbener Schleier, den ein goldenes Stirnband zierte. Kein Zweifel, sie war die Gestalt aus seinen Träumen ...

Obi-Wan blinzelte noch ein paar Mal, und einen Augenblick lang war er versucht, sich heftig die Augen zu reiben, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er wach war. Sie sah so wunderschön aus! Wer mochte sie nur sein ... vielleicht ein Engel?

Ehe er im Begriff war, vollkommen wach zu werden, räusperte sich die Frau und trat vor.

„Obi-Wan Kenobi, verzeiht, wenn ich Euch geweckt habe. Aber ich bekam vorhin zufällig mit, wie Ihr mit Qui-Gon spracht. Gibt es Neuigkeiten aus Mos Espa, über die ich unterrichtet sein sollte?"

Von einem Moment auf den anderen wurde Obi-Wan schlagartig wach. Er musterte die Königin verlegen, während er sich das Gespräch mit Qui-Gon ins Gedächtnis rief. Wie gern hätte er ihr alles erzählt, alles von den Sorgen, die ihn bedrückten, und von den Gefühlen, die sie bei ihm auslöste. Aber dann erinnerte er sich an Qui-Gon und dessen ausdrücklichen Befehl, der Königin nichts von der Wendung der Geschehnisse zu berichten. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", hörte er sich wie in Trance sagen. „Nein, es gibt nichts Wichtiges."

„Seid Ihr sicher?" Das Gesicht der Königin nahm einen Ausdruck des Misstrauens an.

„Nein, nein, es gibt ganz sicher nichts", beeilte sich der Jedi zu sagen, wobei er sich mit einem Mal sehr dumm vorkam. Wie ein kleines Kind, das etwas angestellt hatte und es vor seiner Mutter verbergen wollte. „Keine Zwischenfälle. Es läuft alles genau nach Plan."

„Nun, wie mir scheint, läuft überhaupt nichts nach Plan", erwiderte die Königin, nun ganz offensichtlich misstrauisch. „Oder hat Euer Freund inzwischen die nötigen Ersatzteile für den Antrieb aufgetrieben?"

Die Art, wie sie mit ihm sprach, irritierte Obi-Wan. Sie klang überhaupt nicht so, wie er es von einer Königin erwartet hätte. Eher glich sie der eines kleinen, ungeduldigen Mädchens, das nicht bekam, was es wollte. Obgleich er rot wurde, musste Obi-Wan schmunzeln.

„Nein, mein Freund hat noch keine Übereinkunft mit den Händlern treffen können. Aber sorgt Euch nicht, ich bin sicher, wir werden uns schon bald von diesem Planeten absetzen können. Warum bleibt Ihr nicht etwas? Wenn ich Euer Schiff schon nicht startklar machen kann, so werde ich doch zumindest etwas zu Trinken für uns auftreiben können."

Was faselte er da nur für einen Unsinn? Sie war eine Königin, und er nichts als ein junger Jedi-Schüler, der noch nicht einmal vollkommen mit seiner Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatte! Obi-Wan spürte seine Hände feucht werden, und das heiße Blut der Scham stieg ihm erneut ins Gesicht. Im Grunde war es dreist, der Königin seine geringfügige Gesellschaft anzubieten.

Doch zu seiner großen Überraschung und Freude raffte sie unverzüglich ihr Kleid und ließ sich direkt auf dem Platz zu seiner Seite nieder.

„Ich bevorzuge Bootha-Wein", sagte sie.

Der Jedi brauchte einen Moment, bis er kapiert hatte, was sie meinte.

„Sicher", antwortete er, und betätigte hastig einige Knöpfe des Destillierapparats, der den Crewmitgliedern zur Wasserversorgung diente. Warme, dunkelrote Flüssigkeit tropfte in den darunter stehenden Behälter.

Obi-Wan und die Königin warteten schweigend, bis der Becher ganz voll und der letzte Tropfen aus dem Apparat geronnen war. Schließlich stellte Obi-Wan die Flüssigkeitszufuhr auf Null und reichte ihr den dampfenden Drink. Für einen flüchtigen Moment lang, vielleicht etwas länger als nötig, berührten ihre Hände einander, und der Jedi fühlte unverzüglich, wie Hunderte von Blitzen durch seinen Körper zuckten. Er beobachtete, wie sie mit geschlossenen Augen den Duft des Weins einsog. Ihre schlanken Finger wirkten beim Anblick des großen Bechers, den sie umfassten, noch schmaler und zarter, als sie es ohnehin schon waren. Obi-Wan spürte augenblicklich das Verlangen, diese Hände noch einmal zu berühren, ihr den Becher aus der Hand zu nehmen, sie zu umfassen und sie ganz nah an sich zu ziehen ... Entsetzt vertrieb er den Gedanken.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ihr so etwas trinkt", begann er im Versuch auf unverfängliche Konversation. „Ich meine, diese Drinks sind ziemlich stark und Ihr ..."

„Wollt Ihr probieren?" Obi-Wan wandte ihr das Gesicht zu und bemerkte überrascht, dass sie lächelte. Ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden, griff er nach dem Becher und kostete davon. Es schmeckte unbestreitbar gut.

Die Königin hatte ihn beobachtet und lächelte erneut. „Auf Naboo", begann sie, „ haben meine Freundinnen ... ich meine, meine Zofen und ich, das Letzte mal am Neujahrsfest davon getrunken. Ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Oh, es ist schon so lange her."

„Wie ist das Leben auf Naboo?", fragte Obi-Wan, dessen Interesse nun ernsthaft geweckt worden war. Abgesehen von Coruscant hatte er niemals genug Zeit auf einem Planeten verbracht, um dessen Menschen und Kultur näher kennen zu lernen. „Was brachte Euch dazu, Königin zu werden?"

Nun lachte sie. „Ihr stellt vielleicht Fragen, Jedi ..."

Obi-Wan grinste. „Ich meine es ernst. Warum habt Ihr für die Wahl kandidiert? Ihr seid doch noch so jung."

„Nun, das seid Ihr ebenfalls." Obi-Wan registrierte, wie sie sich unter seinen Blicken wand. Die Frage schien ihr unangenehm zu sein.

„Es bringt sicher eine Menge Verantwortung mit sich", fügte er hinzu.

„Mehr als einem lieb ist. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte diese Bürde wieder einer geeigneteren Person übergeben. Ich habe mich ganz sicher nicht um dieses Amt gerissen, wenn Ihr versteht."

Obi-Wan musterte sie verwundert. Solche Worte aus ihrem Mund zu hören, war doch ein wenig seltsam. Hatte Amidala nicht freiwillig um das Amt der Königin gebeten? Gerade weil sie sich dazu imstande fühlte?

Das Mädchen seufzte tief, und dann grinste sie. „Reden wir nicht von mir! Was ist mit Euch? Warum habt Ihr Euch dazu entschlossen, ein Jedi zu werden?"

Nun war es an Obi-Wan, um eine Antwort zu ringen. Wie oft hatte er sich diese Frage in Gedanken selbst schon gestellt. Das große Glück, auf Seiten des Guten gegen Unrecht und Unterdrückung zu kämpfen, waren wohl die leitenden Motive gewesen, die ihn zu seinem Entschluss gebracht hatten. Doch waren da gleichzeitig die vielen Verpflichtungen und Verzichte, die diese Entscheidung mit sich brachte. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie schmerzhaft es gewesen war, seine Familie zu verlassen, nachdem er zuvor wochenlang auf sie eingeredet hatte, sie mögen seinem Wunsch, diese Ausbildung zu absolvieren, doch endlich zustimmen. Im Augenblick der Trennung hatte er es bereut. Auch später noch, als er älter wurde und merkte, dass Jedi zu sein die Entsagung jeglicher intensiveren Gefühle bedeutete. Doch seitdem waren viele Jahre verstrichen, und bislang hatten ihn solche Zweifel nie wieder ereilt. Er war der festen Überzeugung gewesen, seine Gefühle ein für alle Mal überwunden zu haben. Besiegt. Wie ein echter Jedi. Ja, so war es gewesen – bis heute.

Obi-Wan blickte die Königin an und verlor sich in ihrem schönen Antlitz. Ihre hell geschminkten Augen musterten ihn unentwegt.

„Es ist, weil ... ich mich dazu berufen fühlte", erwiderte er schließlich. „Das Gefühl, anhand der Fähigkeiten, die mir gegeben wurden, etwas bewegen zu können. Auch wenn es gleichzeitig großen Verzicht mit sich bringt. Dem Willen der Macht kann man sich nicht entziehen ... Wenn man mit ihrer Gabe gesegnet ist, dann ist es beinah wie eine Pflicht."

Er hatte ihr die positiven Seiten seines Jedi-Daseins schildern wollen, doch aus seinem Mund klang es bitterer, als beabsichtigt.

Die Königin nickte jedoch stumm. „So ergeht es mir auch", antwortete sie.

„Dann sind Euch als Königin auch jegliche Gefühle untersagt?"

Überrascht zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch. „Gefühle untersagt? Was meint Ihr damit?"

„Ein Jedi darf weder Hass, noch Furcht ... noch Liebe kennen." Unbewusst hatte Obi-Wan die Worte seines alten Jedimeisters Yoda zitiert. Er hatte sie im Laufe seiner Ausbildung so oft gehört, dass er sie jederzeit aus dem Gedächtnis aufrufen konnte. In schwierigen Situationen hatten sie ihm immer wieder die Kraft gegeben, die nötig war, um an seinem Entschluss festzuhalten. Auf die Königin schienen sie jedoch genau die gegenteilige Wirkung zu haben.

„Das habe ich nicht gewusst", brachte sie nach einigem Schweigen mühsam hervor.

„Es ist das Erste, was einem Jedischüler zum Anfang seiner Ausbildung eingeschärft wird", entgegnete Obi-Wan, nicht wissend, was seine Worte bei ihr auslösten.

Die Königin schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. Glaubte sie ihm etwa nicht?

„Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt besser gehen." Noch während sie sprach, stand sie abrupt auf.

Der Jedi blickte überrascht zu ihr hoch. „Ihr habt Euren Wein noch nicht ausgetrunken", entgegnete er halb im Scherz.

Doch die Königin hatte schon beinah die Tür erreicht. „Ich habe Euch schon lange genug von Eurer Arbeit abgehalten", erwiderte sie streng. „Ihr solltet weiterhin die Com überwachen. Wer weiß, wie oft Qui-Gon Jinn während unseres belanglosen Geschwätzes schon versucht hat, mit Euch zu sprechen. Ich werde nun in mein Quartier gehen. Gute Nacht!"

Verwundert blickte Obi-Wan ihr nach, während sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und hastig den Raum verließ. Belangloses Geschwätz? Er hätte ihre Unterhaltung als alles bezeichnet, aber ganz sicher nicht so! Ob er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte? Ihm wollte beim besten Willen nicht einfallen, was es gewesen sein könnte, das sie zu solch einer fluchtartigen Verabschiedung hinreißen ließ. Doch das Mädchen hatte bereits die nächste Biegung des Korridors erreicht und stapfte zügig weiter in Richtung ihrer Gemächer. Wäre sie noch einen Moment länger geblieben, so hätte Obi-Wan die Träne gesehen, die langsam aus ihrem linken Auge rann und eine helle Spur auf ihre weiß geschminkte Wange malte.

oOo

Die Tatsache, welche Obi-Wan trotz Thilas offensichtlichen Talents an ihrem logischen Denkvermögen zweifeln ließ, war jedoch nicht diejenige, dass die Schülerin sich vollkommen übereilt von dem verständnislosen Myers trennte.

Es war ihr letzter Abend im Ausbildungskamp. Der Kurs hatte seinen krönenden Abschluss erreicht, und aus diesem Anlass hatten die Fluglehrer ein bombastisches Fest veranstaltet. Es gab die mit Sicherheit delikatesten Speisen der Galaxis; und die mehr oder wenig guten Noten der Schüler wurden mit soviel Wein begossen, dass Obi-Wan hätte schwören können, den Schülern wären bisher nur deshalb Genussmittel untersagt gewesen, um die Weinvorräte von einer gesamten Kurseinheit nun an einem einzigen Tage auszuschöpfen. In der Tat wurden auch die Lehrer im Laufe des Fests um Einiges lockerer. Fawcett hielt endlos lange Vorträge darüber, wie stolz er doch auf alle Teilnehmenden sei, und am Ende ließ er sogar verlauten, er könne es kaum glauben, den besten Flugkurs aller Zeiten unterrichtet zu haben.

Obi-Wan glaubte es auch nicht. Mit Ausnahme von Thila und ein paar anderen waren sie ein höchstens durchschnittlicher Kurs gewesen, wenn nicht noch schlechter. Er selbst hatte am Fliegen sowieso noch nie viel Gefallen gefunden. Es war ihm lieber, auf festem Boden zu stehen, ein sicheres Ziel im Auge, und den kühlen Griff seines Laserschwerts fest in den Händen. Ja, der Kampf mit dem Lichtschwert. Das war es, was ihm die ewig lange Zeit auf Alderaan hindurch gefehlt hatte.

Thila hatte sich keineswegs dafür erwärmen können.

„Dieses nervige Gefuchtel mit den surrenden Dingern ist doch nichts gegen das Fliegen!" In der Tat hatte sich das einzige Gespräch, das Obi-Wan mit ihr innerhalb von 6 Monaten geführt hatte, um nichts anderes als das Fliegen gedreht. Begeistert hatte sie ihm die Flugmanöver geschildert, welche sie in der letzten Stunde erlernt hatte, und wieder hatten ihre Augen diesen übernatürlichen Glanz angenommen. Wie damals, als er sie um ein _Date_ gebeten hatte. Doch dieses Mal hatte sie ihn beim Reden kaum wahrgenommen, was ihn äußerst ärgerlich gemacht hatte.

So etwas musste man sich mal vorstellen! Er war eifersüchtig auf einen blechernen, leblosen Raumgleiter!

Und dennoch war es so – wenn es ums Fliegen ging, so kannte Thila auf einmal nichts anders mehr.

Während all der langweiligen Reden ließ sie sich übrigens nicht blicken. Obi-Wan sorgte sich schon zusehends, ob sie überhaupt noch erscheinen würde, und mehrmals glitt sein Blick ungeduldig zur Tür hinüber. Plötzlich öffnete sie sich mit einem leisen Zischen, und Thilas Anblick verschlug dem jungen Jedi augenblicklich die Sprache.

Sie trug ein langes nachtblaues Kleid, das sich eng an den Körper schmiegte und all seine attraktiven Kurven erkennen ließ. Das blonde Haar war nicht wie sonst streng zu einem Dutt geflochten, sondern fiel ihr offen und glänzend über die schlanken Schultern. Ihr Mund war Himbeerrot geschminkt – sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus!

Noch während Obi-Wan sie fasziniert anstarrte, erteilte ihm Myers einen auffordernden Stoß.

„Geh zu ihr hin, nun mach schon!"

Unbeholfen stolperte Obi-Wan in ihre Richtung, doch zu seiner großen Überraschung ging das schlanke Mädchen geradewegs auf ihn zu.

„Komm mit", zischte sie, „ich muss dir etwas zeigen!"

Verwirrt, aber ohne Widerspruch zu leisten folgte Obi-Wan ihr unauffällig aus dem Raum. Thila führte ihn mitten ins Schiffshangar. Verwirrt wollte der junge Jedi zu einer Frage ansetzen, doch Thila bedeutete ihm mit geheimnisvoller Miene, still zu sein.

Geschickt betätigte sie einige Knöpfe am Rumpf des nächstgelegenen Schiffes, und kurz darauf glitten die Schotten geräuschlos auseinander. Obi-Wan folgte ihr beeindruckt ins Innere des Raumgleiters.

Drinnen war es dunkel und angenehm kühl. Thila aktivierte einige Lampen, die den Raum jedoch nur aufs Notdürftigste beleuchteten.

„Was ...", setzte Obi-Wan an, doch noch ehe er die Frage zu Ende stellen konnte, hatte Thila seinen Mund bereits mit einem sanften Kuss verschlossen.

Überrascht, aber dennoch erfreut erwiderte der Jedi ihren Kuss. Ihr Mund schmeckte süß und unglaublich warm. Wie im Traum fühlte er sich von einer überwältigenden Welle des Glücks erfasst, und er schlang die Arme um Thilas Hüften und zog sie enger an sich. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Thila aus seiner Umarmung und schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Auch für sie war der Kuss überwältigend gewesen.

„Obi-Wan ..." Ihre Finger strichen zärtlich über seine schmalen Lippen.

Der Jedi musterte sie unsicher. Wie wunderbar sich ihr Mund angefühlt hatte! Doch er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie – Thila – etwas mit einem unerfahrenen Schüler wie ihm anfangen wollte. Noch dazu nach der klaren Absage, die sie ihm ganz zu Anfang ihrer Ausbildung erteilt hatte.

_Was, bitteschön, führt sie hier für ein Spiel? Und was springt für sie dabei heraus?_

„Ich liebe dich", war ihre Erklärung.

„Du tust ... WAS?"

Es fehlte nicht viel, und Obi-Wan hätte laut losgelacht. Das wurde ja immer besser! Doch Thila schüttelte unverzüglich den Kopf und blickte ihn ernst an. Trotz des spärlichen Lichts konnte Obi-Wan erkennen, dass sie um die Wangen herum leicht rot geworden war.

„Hör mir zu!" Ihre Stimme bebte leicht. „Ich weiß, dass ich es dir nicht leicht gemacht habe. Aber es ist doch so ... du und ich, wir wollen beide das gleiche."

Das stimmte. Oh, und wie es stimmte. Obi-Wan betrachtete ihr hübsches Gesicht, die schmalen weißen Schultern, die nur von den dünnen Trägern ihres Kleides bedeckt wurden; und eine Sehnsucht überkam ihn, stärker als alles, was er bisher empfunden hatte. Er wollte sie noch einmal küssen. Wollte ihr blasses Gesicht berühren, er wollte sie umarmen, sie an sich ziehen und die Wärme ihrer Haut am ganzen Körper spüren, er wollte ...

„Wir wollen Jedi werden!", unterbrach Thila seine Gedanken.

Wie? Aber ja, natürlich ... Jedi werden! Den Ansprüchen des Hohen Rates gerecht zu werden, seine Flugkünste zu verbessern, deswegen war er ja hier. Obi-Wan war vollkommen überrascht bei der Erkenntnis, dass ihm das Ganze einen Augenblick lang vollkommen egal gewesen war.

Die junge Frau seufzte. „Weißt du, es ist so ...", begann sie. „Ich bin einfach viel zu ehrgeizig. Aber ich kann nichts dafür, so bin ich nun mal. Ständig habe ich Angst, den Anforderungen, die mein Meister an mich stellt, nicht zu entsprechen. Noch dazu, da ich relativ spät mit meiner Ausbildung begonnen habe. Es war für mich nicht gerade einfach, überhaupt noch als Padawan akzeptiert zu werden. Auch wenn ich durchaus die Fähigkeiten dazu besitze."

Instinktiv griff sie nach seiner Hand und übte sanften Druck darauf aus. Die Berührung elektrisierte Obi-Wan förmlich. Er fühlte, wie ihm am gesamten Körper der Schweiß ausbrach, und hoffte inständig, dass sie nichts davon mitkriegen würde.

„Ich wollte niemanden an mich heranlassen", redete Thila derweil weiter, ohne seine Hand loszulassen. „Ich wollte mich ganz auf die Ausbildung konzentrieren, immer am besten, am schnellsten, am effizientesten sein. Erst jetzt ist mir klar geworden, wie falsch das gewesen ist. Unter all dem Lernen, all der Vorbereitung für mein Jedi-Dasein habe ich vergessen zu ..." Sie stockte. „ ...nun ja, zu ... zu _leben_!" Sie musterte Obi-Wan abwartend.

Dieser erwiderte ihren Blick, jedoch unfähig, irgendetwas zu sagen. Er wusste, wovon sie sprach. Die Angst, dass die Jedi-Ausbildung keinen Platz mehr für andere Dinge ließ, die unter anderen Umständen selbstverständlich gewesen wären, war auch ihm wohl vertraut. Und höchstwahrscheinlich war es sogar wahr. Jedi zu sein bedeutete, sein Leben für die Gerechtigkeit und den Kampf zu opfern, egal, welche anderen Gefühle und Sehnsüchte dabei auf der Strecke blieben. Zögernd öffnete er den Mund zum Sprechen.

„Ein Jedi darf weder Furcht, noch Hass ..."

„... noch Liebe kennen", vollendete sie den Satz.

„Ja." Obi-Wan sah ihr in die Augen.

„Aber das ist falsch!" Thila schüttelte den Kopf und drückte seine Hand so heftig, dass es beinahe weh tat. „Was ist falsch daran, einen Menschen zu lieben? Schau mich an, Obi-Wan, ich habe dich schon vom ersten Augenblick an gemocht. Noch viel früher, als du mich um ein _Date_ gebeten hast. Mit diesem Myers bin ich doch nur ausgegangen, weil ich dachte, er könne mir etwas beibringen ... Doch sag mir, was nützt es der Galaxis, wenn wir hier allein und traurig in unseren Quartieren sitzen und vor Sehnsucht nacheinander fast vergehen!"

Bei diesen Worten schluchzte sie erstickt auf. „Ich hasse die Jedi!", rief sie plötzlich, und blasse Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen.

Erschrocken nahm Obi-Wan ihr Gesicht in die Hände. Sie fühlte sich glühend heiß an.

„Thila", sagte er leise, und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit sprach er ihren Namen aus. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Es ergeht mir nicht anders. Glaub mir, ich habe dich auch vom ersten Moment an gemocht. Ich denke in jeder Minute an dich. Aber wir haben der Angst und der Wut entsagt, und auch der Liebe. Wir müssen dazu stehen, obgleich es schwierig sein mag."

„Nein, Obi-Wan!" Thilas grüne Augen blickten ihn entschlossen an. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich all jene Empfindungen wider, von denen er soeben gesprochen hatte – Angst, ihr Leben zu verpassen, kaum dass es recht begonnen hatte – Wut, da der Hohe Rat der Jedi ihr all das Glück, welches das Leben bereit hielt, verboten hatte – und Liebe. Ja, die Liebe spiegelte sich in ihren Augen am stärksten wider.

Obi-Wan wollte ihr etwas Tröstliches sagen, doch es wollte ihm kein Gedanke einfallen, der das junge Mädchen zuversichtlicher hätte stimmen können. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich selbst von jeglichen erdenkbaren Gefühlen überflutet. Ja, er liebte sie. Und er konnte und wollte sich nicht länger dagegen zur Wehr setzen, ob der Hohe Rat es nun erlaubte oder nicht.

Vorsichtig streichelte er mit den Fingerspitzen über die tränennassen Wangen. Thila schloss die Augen und legte zögernd den Kopf in den Nacken. Zärtlich griffen seine Hände in ihr langes blondes Haar, schoben es ihr aus dem Gesicht und strichen über die hohen Wangenknochen. Schließlich gab er all den aufgestauten inneren Sehnsüchten nach und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Als er mit der Zunge in ihren Mund eindrang, war es warm und feucht. Thila erwiderte seinen Kuss begierig; sie presste ihre Lippen auf die des Jedi, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn heftig an sich.

Nicht von ihrem Kuss lassend, sanken sie langsam auf den weichen Boden des Raumgleiters. Obi-Wan spürte, wie seine Hand zitterte, als er vorsichtig den Träger ihres Kleids von der Schulter streifte. Eine Wärmewelle durchflutete seinen gesamten Körper und ließ ihn erschaudern. Es war ein geradezu überwältigendes Gefühl, das ihm das Blut rasend schnell in alle Venen trieb.

Thilas schlanker Körper drängte sich erneut an ihn. Ihre Hände wanderten seinen Nacken hinab über seinen Rücken, hielten kurz an der Taille inne und glitten dann unter seinen Umhang. Sie war so warm und weich und machte ihm unverzüglich eine Gänsehaut.

Wieder küsste er sie, während seine Hände nun ebenfalls nach unten wanderten und Anstalten machten, ihr enges Kleid hochzuschieben. Thila half ihm. Sie schob ihn ein wenig zur Seite, raffte den weichen Stoff zusammen und zog ihn vollends über den Kopf, so dass sie nackt neben ihm lag. Obi-Wan betrachtete sie, begehrlich und bewundernd. Ihr Körper war noch schöner, als er ihn sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen ausgemalt hatte. Die langen, schlanke Beinen, die schmale Taille, die hohe, volle Brust.

Thila waren seine Blicke nicht entgangen. Lächelnd blickte sie zu ihm auf, während sie mit den Fingerspitzen durch sein braunes Haar fuhr.

„Komm zu mir, Obi-Wan ...", flüsterte sie, und ihre Hände griffen erneut unter seinen Umhang und zogen ihn über sich. Die Feier im Gemeinschaftsraum war unterdessen noch immer in vollem Gange, und Obi-Wan und Thila liebten sich auf dem Boden des Raumgleiters, vollkommen erlöst und glücklich darüber, ihren Sehnsüchten nun nicht mehr länger Einhalt zu gebieten.

_Das ist es, wonach ich gesucht habe_, dachte Obi-Wan, kurz bevor er und die junge Padawan vollkommen eins miteinander wurden. _Das ist Leben!_

Und ohne noch einen Gedanken an den Hohen Rat zu verschwenden, der ihn mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit verstoßen würde, hätte er von ihrer Regelmissachtung gewusst, gab er sich leidenschaftlich der Süße und der wieder gewonnenen Freiheit seines jungen Lebens hin.


	3. Kap 3

**Kapitel 3**

Wieder leuchtete das rote Lämpchen der Empfangsstation auf. Obi-Wan riss das Comlink an sich, noch bevor das summende Signal ertönte. Es mochte inzwischen kurz vor Mitternacht sein. Die Dunkelheit war über die Ebenen Tatooines gekrochen und man konnte nicht mehr Wüste von Himmel unterscheiden.

„Qui-Gon?"

Es gab ein leises Rauschen in der Leitung, und dann erklang eine Frauenstimme.

„Kenobi? Ich kann euch nicht verstehen ... Obi-Wan?"

Überrascht ließ der Jedi sein Sprechgerät sinken. Es war die Königin! Warum kontaktierte sie ihn über Com – und das zu solch später Zeit noch?

„Hoheit? Ist euch etwas geschehen?" In seiner Stimme schwang ernsthafte Besorgnis mit.

„Nein, nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Der Jedi runzelte die Stirn. Wenn alles in Ordnung war, weshalb rief sie ihn dann?

„Fühlt Ihr Euch nicht wohl? Benötigt Ihr irgendetwas – kann ich es Euch bringen?"

Auf seine Worte hin glaubte er, sie kichern zu hören. „Hoheit?"

„Nun ... danke, es ist wirklich sehr freundlich von Euch. Ich will Euch nicht belästigen. Es ist nur ... der Bootha-Wein. Ich glaube, ein Glas Wasser könnte mir gut tun."

Obi-Wan nickte. „In Ordnung. Ich werde Eurer Zofe sagen, sie soll Euch ein Glas aufs Zimmer –"

Die Frauenstimme unterbrach ihn. „Meine Zofen schlafen inzwischen alle, und ich will sie nicht wecken. Wenn Ihr vielleicht die Freundlichkeit hättet ... ich weiß, Ihr habt Eure Pflichten, und ich will Euch wirklich nicht davon abhalten."

„Aber nein, keineswegs." Der Jedi sprang auf. „Ich werde in 5 Minuten bei Euch sein. Könnt Ihr solange warten?"

Wieder vernahm er ein Kichern. „Ich danke Euch", sagte sie, und das rote Empfangssignal erlosch.

Obi-Wan schritt langsam das Deck entlang, das kühle Glas Wasser in den Händen. Seine Schritte verursachten ein dumpfes Geräusch auf dem soliden Metallboden, als er darüber ging. Wieder diese Stille! Er dachte nach.

Im Grunde hatte Thila Recht gehabt. Was sollte es bringen, seinen Sehnsüchten zu entsagen, während der Schmerz, die Angst und die Wut darüber, auferlegten Regeln folgen zu müssen, regelrecht auf Sonnengröße anschwollen? Nein, es hatte keinen Sinn. Wen würde es kümmern, wem würde es schaden, wenn ein Jedi, der dieselben natürlichen Gefühle hatte wie jedes andere Wesen auch, diesen nicht ebenso nachging? Noch dazu, wenn es solch wunderbare Gefühle waren, wie sie ihn in diesem Augenblick durchströmten, während er an die Königin dachte ...?

Doch da war auch schon das nächste Problem – sie war eine Königin! Und er? Er war nichts weiter als ein junger Jedischüler, der romantische Gefühle für sie hegte. Wenn er sich schon nicht um seine eigene Laufbahn sorgte, was schon schlimm genug war, so musste er doch zumindest an die ihre denken. Was würde es für Folgen haben, würde man sie zusammen mit einem jungen Jedi ertappen! Vorausgesetzt natürlich, sie hegte überhaupt irgendein Interesse für ihn ... ganz sicher war er sich dessen immer noch nicht.

Andererseits hatte er bei ihrem Besuch vorhin im Cockpit nichts von dem überheblichen, majestätischen Betragen einer Königin wahr genommen. Sie kam ihm vor wie ein kleines Mädchen – war sie nicht mitunter sogar um Einiges jünger als er selbst? Und dann die Art, wie sie ihn über Com gerufen hatte. Besaß das Gemach der Königin etwa keinen eigenen Destillierapparat, dem sie ein Glas Wasser entnehmen konnte? Kaum vorstellbar. Obi-Wan atmete tief durch und betätigte den automatischen Türmelder.

„Herein."

Unsicher trat der Jedi in den Raum. Er war nur schwach beleuchtet. Inmitten von Decken und zahlreichen Kissen saß die Königin auf ihrem Bett und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, als er näher kam. Doch sie sah verändert aus, und Obi-Wan stutzte. Ihr Gesicht, vorhin noch von einer dicken Puderschicht bedeckt, war nun gänzlich abgeschminkt und glänzte rosig im Schein der Beleuchtung. Auch ihrer extravaganten Kleidung hatte sie sich entledigt, sie trug nichts als ein schlichtes graues Gewand.

Lächelnd hob die Königin die Hand und entnahm ihm das Glas. Ihre Finger berührten wieder einander, doch diesmal war sich Obi-Wan sicher, dass es absichtlich geschehen war. Fragend blickte er sie an.

Sie bedeutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken, sich zu setzen. Als der Jedi flüchtig aufblickte, erkannte er an der gegenüberliegenden Wand tatsächlich jenen Destillierapparat, von dem er bereits vermutet hatte, dass er dort angebracht war. Die Königin hatte seinen Blick verfolgt und grinste unschuldig.

„Ich danke Euch, Jedi", sagte sie.

„Gern geschehen. Weshalb habt Ihr mich gerufen?" Obi-Wan entschied, dass eine offene Frage in dieser Situation das Beste war. Sie wussten beide, dass die Königin ihn nicht wegen des Wassers gerufen hatte.

„Ich wollte mit Euch sprechen", lautete ihre Antwort.

„Sprechen? Mit mir? Ah, ich verstehe, Ihr möchtet unser sinnloses Geschwätz von vorhin weiter führen. Nun, Ihr seid die Königin. Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl!" Ohne nachzudenken, sprudelten diese Worte wie von selbst aus seinem Mund hervor. Dem Jedi war selbst unbegreiflich, mit welchem Recht er sich anmaßte, mit der Königin auf diese Weise zu reden. Sie schien jedoch keineswegs verärgert, und Obi-Wan konnte ein freches Grinsen ohnehin nicht unterdrücken.

„Verzeiht mir, Obi-Wan, was ich vorhin sagte. Natürlich habe ich es nicht so gemeint." Nun grinste sie ebenfalls. „Aber ich meine es durchaus ernst", fügte sie im Spaß tadelnd hinzu. „Ich möchte mehr von Euch erfahren. Von Eurem Leben, Euren Entscheidungen, die Euch hierher brachten. Gewiss ist es nur einer Reihe glücklicher Zufälle zu verdanken, dass wir einander getroffen haben."

Obi-Wan wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Hatte sie eben „glückliche Zufälle" gesagt? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass sie mehr für ihn empfand, obgleich er nur zu ihrem Schutz mitgereist und ihr in jeder Weise unterstellt war?

„Warum wollt Ihr das wissen?", fragte er langsam.

„Weil ich ..." , wie beiläufig strich ihr Finger über seine Brust, „ ... mich zu Euch hingezogen fühle, Jedi."

Automatisch schüttelte Obi-Wan den Kopf. All seine Erfahrungen, seine Studien hatten ihn gelehrt, dass die königliche Hoheit niemand war, den man gleichrangig behandeln durfte. Auch wenn er ihren Annäherungsversuchen nur zu gern nachgegeben hätte, er konnte und durfte es einfach nicht tun. Es überstieg über seine Möglichkeiten.

„Hoheit ...", begann er und griff nach der Hand, die auf seiner Brust ruhte. Sie jedoch krallte sich nur noch fester in seinen Umhang.

„Ich liebe Euch, Obi-Wan. Von dem Augenblick an, als die Droiden uns gefangen nahmen und Ihr erschienen seid und uns befreit habt. Ihr ward mein Retter! Ich glaubte schon, ich wäre verloren, besiegt von der geldgierigen Handelsföderation, die nichts anderes als ihre Macht und Unterdrückung im Sinn hat. Doch dann seid Ihr in mein Leben getreten, und ich ... ich kann Euch nicht vergessen ..." Sie brach ab.

Traurig musterte Obi-Wan ihre schönen Züge. Es stimmte ... seid sie sich in der Stadt Theed zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten, hatte es eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen gegeben. Eine übernatürliche Verbindung, die ihre Schicksale miteinander verwob, er hatte es gespürt und spürte es jetzt noch. Ja, er hatte sie ebenfalls nicht vergessen können. Doch dann überkam ihn die Erinnerung an Thila, und all die Schwierigkeiten, die ihre Verbindung nachträglich mit sich gezogen hatte. Wollte er so etwas wirklich noch einmal riskieren?

„Hört zu", sagte er, seine Worte sorgsam wählend. „Es geht mir nicht um mich. Ihr wisst, dass es einem Jedi verboten ist zu lieben ... und bitte glaubt mir, ich wäre nur allzu gern bereit, diesen Verstoß auf mich zu nehmen, könnte ich dadurch die Bindung zwischen uns aufrecht erhalten."

Er sah sie an; ein Strahlen breitete sich auf ihrem zarten Gesicht aus.

„Doch Ihr seid eine Königin", fuhr Obi-Wan fort, nun wieder sehr Ernst. Abrupt verschwand das Strahlen aus ihrem Antlitz. „Glaubt mir, ich liebe Euch, aber das Letzte was ich erreichen möchte, ist Euch in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Was glaubt Ihr, würde geschehen, wenn Euer Leibwächter Euch morgen in den Armen eines jungen Jedi vorfindet?"

„Verdammt!", brach es aus ihr heraus, und Obi-Wan war erschrocken, die Königin fluchen zu hören. „Verdammt, ich bin nicht die Königin!"

Verlor sie jetzt vollkommen den Verstand? Obi-Wan betrachtete sie zusehends entsetzt.

„Es ist wahr", seufzte sie, und fuhr sich verzweifelt mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Ich bin nicht die Königin. Ich wurde auserwählt, die Rolle der Königin zu spielen, damit sie sich in Sicherheit wiegen konnte. Die wahre Königin befindet sich in Mos Espa, zusammen mit Eurem Jedimeister Qui-Gon Jinn. Ich bin nichts weiter als ihre Leibwächterin. Ihr _Double_. Mein Name ist Sabé."

oOo

Die Luft im Innern des Raumgleiters war abgestanden und warm; es war stockdunkel. Obi-Wan hatte den Arm unter Thilas Nacken geschoben und lag ruhig neben ihr, sie war eingeschlafen. Ihr Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig und kitzelte seine Brust. Er musste grinsen. Vorsichtig wandte er den Kopf zur Seite und blickte in ihr Gesicht. Wenn sie schlief, sah sie aus wie ein Engel! Blonde Haarsträhnen waren über ihr Gesicht gerutscht, die Schminkte über den Augen leicht verwischt, und ihr Mund stand im Schlaf leicht offen. Obi-Wan beugte sich vor und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn, dann wandte er sich wieder ab und ließ das neu gefundene Glück auf sich wirken. Wann hatte er sich das Letzte Mal so befreit gefühlt! Es musste ohne Zweifel sehr, sehr lange her sein. Vielleicht in den frühen Tagen seiner Kindheit. Damals, als Meister Yoda ihm feierlich mitgeteilt hatte, er hätte die Prüfungen des Rates bestanden und sei nun ein junger Padawan. Ja, dies war einer der Höhepunkte seines jungen Lebens gewesen. Über dem größten Teil seiner Kindheit lag ein dunkler Schatten seiner Erinnerungen, den er bisweilen nicht mehr zu durchdringen vermochte, auch wenn er sich noch so sehr anstrengte. An diesen Tag erinnerte er sich jedoch noch so klar und deutlich, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Langsam, mit der angemessenen Ruhe, jedoch innerlich laut jubelnd und voll spannender Vorfreude sah er sich aus dem Versammlungsraum schreiten. Draußen hatte ihn sein Vater in Empfang genommen. Es hatte nur eines Blickes in das strahlende Gesicht seines Sohns bedurft, um ihm zu sagen, dass die Entscheidung des Rats positiv ausgefallen war. Glücklich hatte er den jungen Obi-Wan in seine Arme geschlossen und fest an sich gedrückt, doch gleichzeitig hatte ihn ein seltsames Gefühl der Wehmut beschlichen. Nun war es also soweit – Obi-Wan würde fort gehen. Er würde unter die Obhut eines Jedimeisters gestellt werden, mit ihm durch die halbe Galaxie reisen und seiner Heimat, einem weit abgelegenen Sternensystem, für lange Zeit den Rücken kehren. Vielleicht sogar für immer.

Traurig hatte der alte Mann in das Gesicht seines Sohnes geblickt, in dem jedoch nichts als grenzenloser Stolz und Freude geschrieben stand. Angesichts dieser Freude, die seinen jungen Sohn so vollkommen zu erfüllen schien, hatte er schließlich nicht anders gekonnt als sich mit ihm zu freuen.

Obi-Wan blickte zur Decke des Raumgleiters hinauf und lächelte gedankenverloren. Die Umrisse von seinem und Thilas Körper spiegelten sich auf der blanken Metallfläche wie schemenhafte, illusionsartige Bilder. Doch war es keine Illusion. Es war real! Er lag hier, zusammen mit einer wunderschönen Frau, die er mehr als alles andere liebte; der langweilige Flugkurs auf Alderaan war endlich abgeschlossen und schon in wenigen Jahren würde er mit seiner Ausbildung fertig und ein junger Jedi sein!

_Schau mich an, Dad! Schau, wie glücklich mein Entschluss damals gewesen ist. Ich weiß, du bist nicht vollkommen einverstanden damit gewesen, doch ich bin sicher, wenn du mich jetzt sehen könntest und wüsstest, was ich alles erreicht habe, dann würdest du stolz auf mich sein! _

Im selben Moment glitten die Schotten des Raumgleiters auseinander, und herein fiel das grelle, unangenehm starke Licht des Hangars. Obi-Wan musste geblendet die Augen schließen. Er vernahm einen erstickten Aufschrei von Thila und drehte sich nach ihr um. Im dem Moment, als die Schotten sich öffneten, hatte sie rasch nach ihren Kleidern gegriffen und ihren Körper aufs Notdürftigste bedeckt; ihre Augen starrten wie gebannt nach vorn und fixierten die Tür. Auch der Jedi wandte den Blick. Im hellen Licht der Öffnung erkannte er undeutlich ein hässliches blaues Gesicht, dass sensationslüstern zu ihnen herein starrte und keinerlei Anstalten zu machte, wieder zu verschwinden.

„Ich bin gespannt, was Fawcett davon hält", grinste der Toydarianer, und entblößte dabei eine Reihe spitzer Zähne.

Obi-Wan spürte, wie unbändige Wut in ihm hoch kochte. Es war Gradwin! Der widerwärtige Jungpilot, der sich schon einmal an Thila vergriffen hatte, ehe er ihre geballte Faust zu spüren bekam. Die Gelegenheit, sie bei ihrem Fluglehrer verpfeifen zu können, musste für ihn der krönende Höhepunkt des Fests seins.

„Gradwin! Bleib hier, du dreckiger ..."

Doch der kleine Toydarianer war mit einem Mal sehr flink. Geschickt ließ er sich von der Schiffsrampe fallen, flatterte hastig durch den Raum und hatte schon nach wenigen Augenblicken den Ausgang des Hangars erreicht. Obi-Wan fluchte. Dieser miese kleine Schnüffler würde alles zerstören, all das Glück, das ihm vom ersten Tage seiner Ausbildung bis zum heutigen Tag, und insbesondere dem heutigen Tag, widerfahren war. Er wollte ihm unverzüglich nachstürmen, doch Thila hielt ihn zurück. „Was ist?", zischte er sie wütend an.

Thila hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Obi-Wan, beruhige dich doch."

„Ich soll mich beruhigen? Gradwin wird geradewegs zu Fawcett laufen und ihm alles brühwarm berichten. Das was er gesehen hat, sollte ausreichen ... verflucht, er hat doch nur auf eine Gelegenheit wie diese gewartet!"

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie ihm glauben werden", sagte Thila leise.

„Du denkst nicht ...?"

„Ach, ich habe keine Ahnung! Aber auf alle Fälle sollten wir schleunigst von hier verschwinden." Nervös fuhr sich die blonde Frau mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Obi-Wan nickte. Minuten später waren sie angezogen und hatten schon fast den Ausgang erreicht, als Thila noch einmal stehen blieb. „Eins noch, Obi-Wan. Was auch passieren wird, du sollst wissen, dass ich nichts bereue. Absolut nichts. Die Zeit mit dir war wunderbar, und ich möchte sie auf keinen Fall missen. Ich liebe dich, Obi-Wan. Und das ist alles, was zählt."

oOo

„Woran denkst du?", fragte Sabé leise. Ihre braunen Augen musterten den Jedi, der auf einmal sehr in sich gekehrt schien. Auf ihr Geständnis hin hatte er lange geschwiegen, so als hätten ihre Worte ihn zum Nachdenken veranlasst, und Sabé wollte sich hüten, ihn dabei zu stören. Unsicher lächelte sie zu ihm hinüber und wartete auf die Antwort.

„Nun ja", erwiderte Obi-Wan schließlich zögernd. „Ich dachte gerade an eine Frau ..." Ihr Lächeln verblasste.

Obi-Wan blickte hoch, erkannte ihren Gesichtsausdruck und musste lachen. „Nein, nein, es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Ich traf sie vor zehn Jahren als Schüler, im Rahmen meiner Ausbildung auf Alderaan. Aber durch dich fühle ich mich wieder in diese Zeit zurückversetzt ... du rufst Gefühle in mir wach, die ich längst vergessen zu haben glaubte."

Erleichtert atmete Sabé auf. Einen Moment lang hatte sie tatsächlich befürchtet, es gäbe noch eine weitere Frau in seinem Leben, doch allem Anschein nach war dem schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so. „Ich hatte befürchtet ...", gestand sie verlegen, „dass deine Bewunderung mir gegenüber nur daher rührte, dass du mich für die Königin hieltest. Wenn ich mich dir als einfache Zofe offenbart hätte ... ich hatte geglaubt, du wärst enttäuscht gewesen."

Der Jedi schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Zärtlich griff er nach ihrer Hand und spielte mit ihren Fingern.

„Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du keine königliche Hoheit bist", erwiderte er währenddessen nachdenklich. „An dir ist nichts überheblich, nichts kalt und herrschend. Nichts ... hoheitlich."

Sie lächelte ihn an. Gedankenverloren wanderte Obi-Wans Blick aus dem verschlossenen Fenster auf die sandige Ebene Tatooines hinaus. Just in diesem Augenblick ging eine der Zwillingssonnen an ihrem Horizont auf; leuchtende Strahlen ergossen sich über die weite Ebene, glitzerten in ihrem Sand und schienen mitten in sein Herz hinein. Die Nächte waren auf Tatooine nur sehr kurz, zwischen Sonnenuntergang und Sonnenaufgang lagen jeweils nur ein paar Stunden. Obi-Wan spürte ihre Wärme am ganzen Körper, und überwältigt musste er die Augen schließen. Auf einmal hatte der Planet nichts Einsames und Trostloses mehr an sich. Obi-Wan fühlte sich so warm und erfüllt, als trüge er selbst eine der beiden Sonnen in sich; und die Vorstellung, von diesem Planeten fortfliegen zu müssen, schien plötzlich vollkommen undenkbar und bedauernswert.

„Irgendwann werde ich zurückkommen und mich auf diesem Planet niederlassen!", hörte er sich sagen.

Sabé blickte ihn verständnislos an und musste kichern. „Du bist verrückt, Jedi", stellte sie fest.

„Ja, vielleicht." Obi-Wan öffnete die Augen und wandte sich zu ihr um. „Aber sag mir, ist es wirklich verrückt, seinen Gefühlen zu folgen? Noch dazu, wenn sie so stark und erfüllend sind wie diese ... Nein, Sabé. Ich bin der Ansicht, dass alles, was diesen Gefühlen keinen Platz lassen würde, durch und durch falsch wäre."

Noch immer hielt er ihre Hand, und Sabé gefiel seine Berührung. Bei seinen Worten wurde ihr warm ums Herz. Sie öffnete den Mund, um seiner Entscheidung zuzustimmen, doch ein plötzlicher Gedanke ließ sie stocken.

„Bei unserer Unterhaltung im Cockpit vorhin ... da sagtest du, einem Jedi seien jegliche Gefühle untersagt. Ein Jedi dürfe weder Furcht, noch Hass, noch Liebe kennen ... Es hat mich sehr getroffen, erinnerst du dich? Ich möchte dich auf keinen Fall in Schwierigkeiten bringen, Obi-Wan. Wenn dir die Entscheidung des Rats wichtiger ist, als deine Gefühle, dann kann ich das verstehen."

Der junge Padawan zögerte kurz – es stimmte, dies waren seine Worte gewesen. Doch dann dachte er an Thila, und die Erinnerung an die glücklichen Stunden mit ihr überkam ihn. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Vorsichtig nahm er Sabès Gesicht in die Hände und blickte tief in ihre braunen Augen.

„Der Rat braucht nichts davon zu wissen", sagte er langsam. „Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht verraten wirst; und wenn du morgen früh erwachst, werde ich oben im Cockpit sein und nichts wird mehr von dieser Nacht übrig bleiben als unsere Erinnerung daran. Doch unsere Erinnerung wird uns niemand mehr nehmen können. Ich liebe dich, Sabè, und das ist alles, was zählt."

Sabé blickte ihn lange an. Schließlich stand sie schweigend auf und verriegelte die Tür von innen. Als sie wieder zum Bett trat und sich auf seinem Schoß niederließ, spürte Obi-Wan erneut dass längst vergessene Gefühl von Glück und Wärme in seinem Innern. Sie duftete nach Rosen. Wie im Traum legte er dem Arm um ihre Hüfte und drückte den weichen Stoff des Gewands fest an ihren Körper.

Sabé beugte sich zu ihm herunter, ihr blasses Gesicht reflektierte die hereinfallenden Sonnenstrahlen. Sie lächelte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Obi-Wan", flüsterte sie, ehe die beiden in einem innigen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss miteinander verschmolzen.


	4. Epilog

**Epilog**

Der fünfzehnjährige Obi-Wan stand inmitten des Mosaikkreises, den die zwölf ranghöchsten Mitgliedern des Hohen Rates bildeten. An den bodenlangen Glasfenstern des Raumes schossen Raumschiffe vorbei und hinterließen kleine graue Rauchschwaden über den Dächern von Coruscant.

Es war still im Raum. Obi-Wan spürte von allen Seiten die vorwurfsvollen Blicke der Jedimeister, und er fühlte sich mit einem Mal sehr klein und hilflos.

Schließlich räusperte sich Mace Windu, ein dunkelhäutiger Jedi mit klaren, durchdringenden Augen, und er richtete das Wort an den jungen Padawan.

„Obi-Wan Kenobi, Schüler Qui-Gon Jinns. Wie dem Hohen Rat bekannt ist, hat es auf Alderaan einige Zwischenfälle gegeben, die uns dazu veranlasst haben, Eure Ausbildung zum Jedi noch einmal zu überdenken. Gerald Fawcetts Abschlussbericht liegt uns vor. Ich möchte es Euch ersparen, ihn erneut vorzulesen, denn Ihr wisst selbst, junger Padawan, was man Euch vorwirft. Es genügt wohl zu sagen, dass Ihr und eine junge Schülerin die Regeln aufs _Unsittlichste_ missachtet habt. Habt Ihr dazu irgendetwas zu sagen?"

Obwohl Obi-Wan nervös war und den Entschluss des Rats fürchtete, musste er sich bei diesen Worten unwillkürlich ein Grinsen verkneifen. _Unsittlich!_ So wie Windu es aussprach, klang es beinah wie eine Krankheit, ein Fluch, der von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, ohne dass er es wollte. Doch dem war nicht so. Niemand im Raum, nicht mal die ältesten Mitglieder des Ordens konnten sich ein Bild davon machen, welch wunderbare Gefühle ihm durch die Regelmissachtung zuteil geworden waren. Und selbst wenn er allen Jedimeistern hohen Respekt zollte, so fühlte er sich ihnen doch einen Augenblick lang überlegen.

„Nun, Obi-Wan?" Obgleich Windu leise sprach, klang seine Stimme schneidend wie eine Rasierklinge. Schuldbewusst senkte der junge Schüler den Kopf.

„Es ist wahr, Sir", sagte er.

„Dann hat Fawcett sich in seinem Bericht nicht getäuscht? Es hat sich alles genauso zugetragen, wie er es beschreibt?"

„Ja, Sir."

Der dunkle Jedimeister gab einen tiefen Seufzer von sich. Unsicher hob Obi-Wan den Kopf und sah in die Runde, vereinzelt tuschelten die Ordensmitglieder untereinander. Was mochten sie mit ihm anstellen, jetzt, wo er seine Schuld eingestanden hatte?

„Große Gefühle in dir kämpfen, junger Jedi. Sie beherrschen du zur Zeit nicht imstande bist, oh nein."

Abrupt wandte Obi-Wan den Kopf zur rechten Person Windus, sein Lehrmeister Yoda lächelte ihn aus großen, dunkelgrünen Augen warm an.

„Doch ich sehe zugleich große Stärke in dir. Großen Mut, große Entschlossenheit. Ein Jedi zu werden noch immer dein Wunsch ist?"

Obi-Wan öffnete den Mund. _Ja! Ja, natürlich. Ein Jedi zu werden. Auf Seiten des Guten zu kämpfen, gegen Macht und Unterdrückung. Doch in den letzten Tagen hatte er sich bereits damit abgefunden, dass er diese Möglichkeit nun für immer vertan hatte._

„Ja", sagte er verhalten. „Es ist mein Wunsch."

„Dann du dich sehr anstrengen musst", erwiderte der kleine Jedimeister streng.

Windu hatte inzwischen das Gespräch mit seinem Nachbarn beendet. „Hört zu, Obi-Wan. Wir sind zu der Übereinkunft gekommen, Euren Verstoß gegen die Regeln dieses eine Mal noch zu tolerieren. Nicht, dass Euer Betragen belanglos wäre. Ihr habt Euch wissentlich den Anordnungen des Rats widersetzt, und Ihr wisst, das solch ein Verstoß normalerweise das Ende Eurer Ausbildung bedeutet hätte. Doch Ihr seid jung, und die Gefühle, die Euch plagen, sind nur natürlich. Ihr musst jedoch lernen, sie zu kontrollieren. Und um diesen Weg einzuschlagen, werdet Ihr die nächsten Tage in Eurem Quartier verbringen und Eure Entscheidung in tiefer Meditation überdenken. Dies ist das Urteil des Rates. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen."

Mit einem stummen Nicken verabschiedete sich Obi-Wan. Er hatte geglaubt, eine unheimliche Erleichterung zu spüren, wenn der Rat ihm tatsächlich eine zweite Chance geben würde. Doch seltsamerweise war dies nicht der Fall.

„Enttäuschen du uns nicht wirst, junger Jedi", rief Yoda ihm zuversichtlich nach, ehe er den Raum verlassen hatte und die Schotten hinter ihm zu geglitten waren.

Als Obi-Wan durch den dunklen Korridor schritt und auf den Balkon hinaustrat, hatte er die Entscheidung der Jedimeister schon beinah vergessen. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Thila.

Wie würde ihr es wohl ergehen? Würde ihr Orden sie wohl verstoßen? Hatte ihr Jedi-Dasein aufgrund ihrer Liebe zu ihm nun mit einem Mal ein vorschnelles Ende gefunden? Und hasste sie ihn vielleicht sogar deswegen?

Höchstwahrscheinlich würde er es nie erfahren.

Tief in Gedanken versunken stützte sich Obi-Wan auf das Balkongeländer und beobachtete die Stadt unter sich. Selbstverständlich würde er dem Entschluss des Rats Folge leisten. Er würde meditieren, würde lernen, würde an sich arbeiten – wahrscheinlich härter, als zuvor.

Er würde Jedi werden, denn dies war sein Wunsch. Dennoch war es ganz genau so, wie die junge Pilotin gesagt hatte – er bereute nichts. Absolut nichts.

_Ich werde dich nicht vergessen,_ dachte Obi-Wan, während ein großer Raumgleiter an ihm vorbeirauschte, auf Hyperantrieb beschleunigte, und mit einem gekonnten Flugmanöver zischend im wolkigen Himmel über Coruscant verschwand.


End file.
